


Эпилог, которого не было.

by Ver-o-nika (Verlisa)



Series: How does it feel [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Ver-o-nika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло несколько лет после нападения на Куроко...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эпилог, которого не было.

**Author's Note:**

> Этого эпилога нет в оригинальном тексте, однако в процессе перевода (особенно 23 главы, лалала), мне надо было как-то сублимировать - и это результат.
> 
> Для тех, кто всё еще не проникся: это АУШНЫЙ, ФЛАФФНЫЙ АКАКУРО-фанон.  
> Спасибо.

Акаши скинул пальто на руки служанки.  
– Тецуя дома?  
– Хозяин Тецуя в западном крыле, в библиотеке, – ответила девушка, проворно убирая пальто в гардероб. – Прикажете подавать ужин?  
– Позже. Я позову. Спасибо.  
Девушка широко и искренне улыбнулась. К этой привычке, появившейся у слуг вскоре после переезда Куроко, Акаши долго не мог привыкнуть, а его отец так и не привык. Впрочем, с Акаши-старшим слуги вели себя сдержаннее.  
Акаши не спеша поднялся на второй этаж. В огромной библиотеке поместья Тецуя проводил добрую половину того времени, что был дома. Вот и сейчас он склонился над очередной книгой.  
– Я дома, Тецуя, – сказал Акаши негромко, наконец, сделав шаг внутрь. Тецуя вскинул голову и протянул Акаши руку.  
– С возвращением, Сейджуро.  
Акаши поймал протянутую руку, сжал прохладные пальцы. Несмотря на то, что он только что вошел с улицы, а Тецуя уже какое-то время был дома, температура у Акаши была даже выше.  
– Что-то новое?  
Куроко задумчиво покачал головой, сжимая руку Акаши в ответ.  
– Новый заказ на перевод. Думаю, стоит ли браться.  
Свою любовь к детективам Куроко где-то на третьем курсе филологического решил превратить в заработок. Виноват был Кагами – в качестве сувенира из Америки он привез Куроко целую сумку непереведенных детективов. Читать по-английски Куроко мог, но не бегло. Поэтому сначала он сделал подстрочник, потом полноценный перевод, а на тридцатой книге Акаши психанул и отправил всю эту кипу бумаг, засорившую дом, в одно из издательств. Переводы приняли к публикации, выплатили гонорар за все тридцать. Куроко несколько дней неверяще перечитывал сумму на чеке, а потом решительно перевелся с филологического на факультет иностранных языков с потерей года.  
Если поначалу он переводил всё, что присылали, то со временем набрался уверенности в себе и начал капризничать, книги сначала читал, а потом долго решал, стоят ли они перевода.  
– Когда ты говоришь таким тоном, книгу можно сразу выбрасывать, – улыбнулся Акаши, садясь рядом на диван. Их все еще соединенные руки он положил себе на колени, и Тецуя привалился к его плечу.  
– У книги еще есть шанс удивить меня концовкой.  
– И сколько раз такое случалось? – Акаши фыркнул и потерся о макушку Тецуи виском.  
– Я всегда верю в невозможное. Метеорит может упасть и обнулить счет, а тень – затмить свет.  
И сразу после этого едва ли не пропасть. Акаши крепче сжал руку Куроко.  
– Ты опять думаешь о плохом, – укоризненно сказал Куроко. Акаши покачал головой.  
– Ты меня насквозь видишь.  
– Это сила любви, – обычным своим серьезным тоном заявил Куроко. Одна часть Акаши возмутилась, что любовью не шутят. Другая часть прощала Куроко любые прегрешения еще до их совершения.  
– Тецуя, – все же вздохнул Акаши укоризненно.  
– Прости. Нельзя шутить такими вещами?  
Нельзя выиграть у непобедимой команды. Нельзя выжить после нападения в пятницу, если тебя не хватятся до понедельника. Нельзя стать переводчиком детективов, когда от стресса может случиться припадок. Нельзя выбрать из всех предложенных вариантов тот, который даже не был назван вслух.  
– Можно, – выдохнул Акаши. – Можно шутить серьезными вещами, можно скупить все книжные мира, можно напугать до инфаркта моего отца.  
Когда Акаши только лишь привел Куроко в дом, его отец был решительно против. Куроко посмотрел на него серьезно, а потом затрясся в судорогах. Вызванная скорая в итоге отпаивала отца Акаши сердечными каплями, пока сам Акаши тихонько выговаривал Куроко, что нельзя использовать свое состояние и симулировать приступы, может и настоящий случиться.  
– Тебе, Акаши Тецуя, можно всё, – завершил Акаши и поднес к губам и соединенные руки, целуя простой ободок на безымянном пальце Тецуи. Его собственное кольцо с металлическим звоном столкнулось с кольцом Тецуи, и тот, улыбнувшись, потянул их руки на себя, заваливаясь спиной на подлокотник дивана.  
За ужином они позвали только спустя час.


End file.
